


Three's Company

by alexcat



Series: The Seduction of Steve Rogers [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Someone unexpected shows up and the date doesn't go as planned.





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> A month-long series of drabbles follows the odd courtship of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark in a loosely connected fashion.

The date did not turn out as planned. They had company. Rhodey popped in from DC. When Steve arrived at Tony’s, Tony smiled brightly and said, “Look who’s here. Rhodey came down to harass us with some crap from Ross.” 

Rhodes smiled. “Rogers.”

Jim Rhodes was no fool; he could see the sparks between his old pal and Rogers. Hmmm, there had been some rumors at MIT and over the years that Tony went both ways. He’d better keep this from Ross. He would have them both crucified in the public if he got wind of anything. 

“Um, I, if you two have plans, I can annoy Banner or something,” he finally said. 

Tony looked startled. “We were just going to watch a movie. You’re welcome to join us.”

“You do know I am not stupid, right?” Rhodes asked. 

“What do you mean?” Steve asked. “We were going to talk about my suit.” 

Jim laughed. “So how long you two been a thing?” 

Steve looked like he might run. Tony blushed. Tony blushed? 

“We, us, we’re not a -” Steve started. 

“Actually, we kinda are,” Tony finished. “We are seeing how things go and taking it slow.”

Jim knew that Tony had probably not actually dated anyone since college, if he even dated anyone then. His life had been an unending stream of nameless partners who simply wanted a piece of him. That he was ‘dating’ Captain America was amazing. 

And funny. 

He started laughing like a lunatic. Soon both other men were laughing with him. They finally all sat on the sofa and Tony found beers for everyone. He called out for a pizza. Jim pretended he hadn’t seen them kissing when he got back from the bathroom once.

He pretended he hadn’t seen them kissing as he left, either.


End file.
